TwentyOne Guns
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: Kim&Jared. Kim has cancer, and Jared's scared. As she gets worse, what will he do? And why does the Voulturi suddenly seem intrested in the imprintee's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I know im a horrible person for not updating "Nessa" or any other story but I feel really strongly about the story so please, please, PLEASE, bare with me on this one? Please??? And as for the other stories, well, I've lost interest. Personally, I think they're horrible and should be delete by Fan Fiction people; but obviously they haven't been so I'm starting over; getting a fresh start. And, in case you haven't noticed, this is just a trailer-like thing. Not anything special, just something to get your attention and let you know what's coming up soon, which is Twenty-One Guns (song by Green Day). Also, the ring tone for Jared is We Can Go Anywhere by Jesse McCartney. AMAZING SONGS :). Hope yall's summer was good, I loved mine! XD**

**-*~hpfan101~*-**

**T****wenty-One Guns**

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for." _

It's never certain to why it happens to us, it just always does for some unknown out of earthly reason. Why couldn't it just leave us alone?

These were _not_ Kimberly Katrina Williams thoughts as she buckled her seat belt and pulled out of the hospital parking lot, the brochures Dr. Cullen had given her lay forgotten in the seat beside her. No, her mind was simply somewhere else from the cancer she just figured out she had. Her mind track was on _him. Him, _the one she had grown to trust and love so much in the past year she couldn't believe it herself barely that _she_ had to be the one to tell him.

She knew it was going to break Jared's heart to see her in the pain that was sure to come, but he would have to live through it just as she woul-

"Maybe," the voice in the back of Kim's head nagged, "Maybe not tell him…"

"No," She whispered, shaking her head, getting the thought out of her mind. She _had_ to tell him, it wasn't something imprintee's should keep from an overly protective werewolf boyfriend; especially when they had to find out the hard way.

Still…

"_You know that sun is shining', _

_we'll keep driving'._

_Doesn't matter where._

_Got that open highway,_

_Leading' our way._

_As long as you are there,_

_Yeah, We Can Go Anywhere."_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," Kim thought as Jared's ring tone blasted through the car. She should've known that he'd sense something wrong; even if he didn't know about the appointment. She let a shaky hand over the seat and pulled out the Blackberry Curve 8330 and slowly pressed the ignore button.

She had to tell him in person, or else she would chicken out. She just _knew_ she would, and she would wind up regretting it later, too.

"_You know that sun is shining', _

_we'll keep driving'._

_Doesn't matter where._

_Got that open highway,_

_Leading' our way._

_As long as you are there,_

_Yeah, We Can Go Anywhere."_

"Hey, Jared. I'm pulling in, okay?" She answered against her own will, as she pulled up in front of the little yellow house in La Push. She hung up before he could reply.

Well, here goes nothing.

Or everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-One Guns

"_Does it take your breath away?_

_Do you feel yourself suffocating?"_

At this moment I have two choices:

Turn the car around right now and hit the gas and Jared will never know about my cancer.

Or I can suck it up and walk in there and tell him like I should.

No matter how badly I wanted to do the first, I really had no choice anymore for just as I hung up the phone I heard the door rip open and felts two very strong (and not to mention hot) arms wrap around me. His warm breath breezed on my neck as he tried to slow his beating heart. He knew something's up. And he knows he's not going to like it.

At all.

"Kim," he whispered, nuzzling his face into my collar bone and kissed it. "Kim.."

Now, most of you would think I would wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the forehead and tell him everything, crying the whole time and he would understand and shush me, mumbleing sweet nothings into my ear. Well, most of you thought wrong, because, then, all I could do is stand there; shocked and…well, more shocked.

"Where did you go?" He pulled back wearing _that_ grin again. The grin that made me first fall in love with Jared Thai.

"I went to the-" I was cut off by a loud squeal from inside the house.

"MOMMY!" Me and Jared's little girl, Emalie (named after Emily), came running out and jumped into my arms (Jared had moved back).

Jared laughed at our daughters energy and said to me, "I cant believe she's actually being _nice_; she's been in a crabby mood all morning."

Emalie held up two little fingers in front of her face. "Watch out. I'll pinch you, Daddy."

~  
**Okay,**

**I thought about that ending and thought it was cute! XD So I had to put it in here!! So I PROMISE next chapter WILL have the pack and everyone and Kim will make an announcement…but theres a surprise coming too.**



**So please review! Kay?**

**P.S. Don't under estimate a girl, we did, after all, steal the cookies from the dark side :]].**

**~SoNoTORIouslyMe 3.**

**I ALSO PROMISE THAT THE CHAPPYS WILL GET LONGER; BUT I HAD TO ADD EMIALIE! She makes the story somewhat sweeter. :)**


End file.
